Ronbun Ronbun no Mi
|granted =Paper - based usages |signature = |current =Cosmos |previous = }} Introduction The Paper Paper Fruit is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit that allows its user to generate sheets of paper from his/her body and manipulate it in various ways. So far, no confirmed eater of this Devil Fruit has been revealed yet. Appearance Usage The primary use of the Paper Paper Fruit is to create an almost endless amount of paper of different lengths and sizes for supplemental purposes, such as delivering messages to others, or for reconnaisance. By shedding these sheets off of the user, the user can then fold the paper into various shapes if the user desires; making the process very similiar to origami. Over time however, through enough practice and experimentation, and if the user is creative enough to understand this, the powers of the Paper Paper Fruit can be used offensively for crafting weapons and other attack-oriented designs. These can range from tightly bundled up paper spears to homing missile-esque paper planes. Strengths The major strength to this Devil Fruit is the ability to make use out of paper itself, by using it for various reasons; be they for important matters, or simply for fun. One notable advantage is the fact that the user will never be in short supply of the material when s/he needs to write a message an ally/friend/companion/nakama/etc. By doing so, the ability to share information can be used indefinately. And on that note, by folding the user's paper into shapes like birds or planes, and then sending them off with written information, the user can also retrieve messages from the other party involved, simply my manipulating the movement of the paper message itself via the user's Devil Fruit powers back to the user. This way, even if the user doesn't have access to a Den Den Mushi/Transponder Snail, the user can still stay in touch with others. Other strengths the Paper Paper Fruit bestows is the chance to trick and decieve foes by leaving behind tantalizing clues filled with lies and false information. Whether it's meant to be a practical joke for the amusement of the user, or if it has more serious motives behind it, the user will still find this to be a valid ability to rely on when need be. Additionally, by using the thin edges of the paper sheets, the user will be capable of delivering cut and slash attacks to his/her foes, in much the same manner as one would receive a paper cut. Though the cut will vary depending on the size, shape and speed of the paper weapon. Also, by stacking paper sheets onto one another repeatedly, the user can form solid creations out of paper, or make a thick paper armor to defend him/herself with. What's more is that if set alight (either by the user, or an ally,) the user can attack an opponent with fiery tools and projectiles (though these won't last for too long, and are more of a one-hit wonder sort of deal. Though thanks to the Paper Paper Fruit's primary power, this shouldn't be too much of a problem.) To summarize, it takes an imaginative mind, and a wise person to take something as mundane and useless as paper, and make something out of it. Thus, the Paper Paper Fruit rewards those with these qualities by granting them with these various abilities and powers. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. And despite finding a few decent uses for this Devil Fruit, the user will be unable to escape two major weaknesses. One is the natural way to fight back against paper, by burning it with fire. No matter what happens, the user will be unable to effectively prevent his/her paper from being burnt to ashes, even if they were to be coated with Haki (though Haki will slow the burning process, until the fire is put out, or until the paper is completely burnt.) Additionally, if the user's paper becomes soaked in liquid, then the paper will lose its stiffness, and increase in weight, making the paper completely useless to the user. What's more is that due to paper's delicate and flimsy nature, any cutting, slashing, or slicing attacks can render the user's paper destroyed; though Haki can protect it just enough for it to be destroyed much more slowly, as is the case with burning the user's paper. Due to the fact that such methods of attack can be more or less common, the user must learn to balance his/her own strengths with his/her weaknesses. Attacks Trivia *Originally owned by Wyvern 0m3g4, it was eventually given to Yumoz. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Trials of the World Category:Imperial Pirates Category:Yumoz Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Paramecia Devil Fruit